Harry Potter: And Armageddon
by Evanjaleene and Artholien
Summary: It's the end of the wizarding world as we know it (an after-Hogwarts fic). Harry's an Auror, and trouble never ends for Aurors; especially when the Death Eaters are your personal enemies!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter: And Armageddon   
  
~It's the end of the wizarding world as we know it~ (An after-Hogwarts fic).  
  
A/N: This is an alternate universe fic. It changes the ending of book five (though Sirius' dying remains the same) and assumes Harry's sixth and seventh year end without too much incident, and he completes three years of Auror training with flying colors.  
  
~*...*~ indicates dream sequence.  
  
Chapter One: Remembering  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*For a few seconds Voldemort was visible as only a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass-  
  
Then he was gone, and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.  
  
"MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix.  
  
It was over. Voldemort had decided to flee.  
  
Harry was shaking violently-so, in fact, that he could not stand, and fell to his knees. After what seemed like hours and seconds at the same time, he heard Dumbledore's voice.   
  
"Are you all right, Harry?"  
  
"Yes," he gasped. "Yeah, I'm all right-"  
  
Just then the Altrium became full of people who, led by a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge, was heading towards them.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Fudge gasped. "You-here-I-I-"  
  
Harry stared at him, wondering if he aught to feel triumphant that he had been proved right. He didn't, really.  
  
"-shall explain everything when Harry is back at school," Dumbledore was saying when Harry tuned back in. The Headmaster of Hogwarts made a portkey for Harry. Harry took it, and in a whirlwind of color and sound, was flying back to Hogwarts, where it had all begun so many hours ago.*~  
  
****************  
  
Harry awoke with a start, and turned over in bed so he could sit up.  
  
Staring into the darkness of his room, it seemed he could still hear the echoing voices in the Altrium, and the wind as it rushed past his ears while he hung on to the portkey.  
  
Just then, Luna stirred beside him in bed, and the trance of memories was broken. He clicked on a dim bedside lamp and gazed at her.  
  
He'd met her in his fifth year at Hogwarts, at the end of which he'd realized she understood a lot things about him that others didn't; what it meant to see someone die, and to know that just because the person had died, didn't mean you wouldn't see them again. She'd seen the horse-like creatures that pulled the school carriages, heard the voices behind the veil that night in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
Luna shifted again, and murmured something that sounded like, "But they *are* real, Mrs. Lyone."  
  
Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead lightly, so as not to wake her, and tuck the blankets back up around her shoulders.  
  
Clicking off the lamp, he settled back down in bed and wondered what tomorrow would bring. He was just thinking to send a letter to Hermione and she how she was getting along with setting up S.P.E.W. as a legalized organization when he fell asleep, this time with pleasant dreams of playing with two little figures who called him 'Daddy'.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
A/N: *Artholien and Evanjaleene do not own Harry Potter, the character or the series, they just borrow him for their own amusement.*   
  
We make no money off any of our fanfiction. This is the only time we're gonna post this disclaimer, but it holds true for every chapter, every fic, obviously. You know, as we're not likely to be given the rights to Harry Potter in the middle of this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, please review! 


	2. Ch2 The Past and the Present

Harry Potter: And Armageddon  
  
~It's the end of the wizarding world as we know it~ (An after-Hogwarts fic).  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Harry had been a fifth year, Professor McGonagall had questioned him about his career after Hogwarts. He's stated his interest in being an Auror; it was the only job he could picture himself doing. And he became just that, after three years of training; an Auror. And a very good one, too.  
  
Ron was also an Auror, though they didn't see each other as often as he'd expected, working in the same occupation. Hermione was still trying to get people to take S.P.E.W. seriously. Harry laughed remembering how she tried to get other students to join. She never did get very far in school, though more people were curious about it now, like her newfound fellow magical-creatures activists. Anyway, she worked for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and *with* the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures on S.P.E.W.   
  
Harry opened his eyes when the clock beeped out a tune from a popular new artist, Tsuki. It was seven thirty. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Luna. Fancy struck him; settling in an armchair, he pulled out a photo album from when he had attended Hogwarts.   
  
Turning pages randomly, he saw a picture of Snape that Ron had dared him to take. Snape had been his least-favorite teacher at Hogwarts, where he still taught potions; his photo-self was glaring disagreeably up at Harry.   
  
A few pages later was Neville standing outside one of the Herbology greenhouses; he taught at Hogwarts now, too, (Herbology, of course, the only thing he excelled in and really enjoyed) and was still nervous around Snape, though a little more composed.  
  
And there were Hagrid and Fang, standing at the edge of the Forbidden (and much-entered) Forest. Harry had been in the forest so many times he lost count long ago, though the time he and Ron called 'the Aragog time' was one of the most memorable.  
  
Enough reminiscing. He closed the album, hearing Luna get out of bed, and walked with her down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Yea! Done! I know this is going a little slow, but we want to 'set up the scene' before bouncing into action all hither-dither. The next chapter will see more character interaction and etc. Just hang on 'til then! 


End file.
